Milinoket Cabbl (series)
Milinoket Cabbl is an animated YouTube series created and animated by YouTuber Triple C TWC, who specializes in weather and Weather Channel-themed videos. It revolves around a cable guy and his son trying to make it in the small town of Millinocket, Maine (stylized as Milinoket, Maene in the series). Starting out as a small segment in his WeatherStar XL Video Overview ''that was meant to parody the YouTube series ''Spodermen, it soon gained a series due to popularity among the fans of his channel. History The history of the series begins outside of the series itself, when creator Triple C TWC bought and featured a WeatherStar XL machine- which served the small Maine town of Millinocket- on one of his videos, WeatherStar XL Video Overview, in 2016. While showing the computer's back panel, he noticed a bent port and decided to extend the video's time by adding in a parodical segment that would "explain" how the bend occurred. This segment, stylized to parody the popular YouTuber Spodermen, was dubbed as Milinoket Cabbl- a reference to Spodermen's running gag of purposefully misspelling words. Upon release, Triple C TWC's friends and fans wanted to see more Cabbl content, which led to him releasing a second episode (Workers Needed) less than a month afterward. More episodes were released through 2017, but production was halted after the sixth episode. The series has been on hiatus since. On June 17, 2019, a remake of Milinoket Cabbl was announced on the creator's Twitter page, with a promotional image that showcased a new, more three-dimensionally focused art style. Further updates have since been given on social media that point to blinking characters, lip syncing, and scenery updates. Furthermore, updates have since been made to this wiki showcasing changes to characters, locations, and more that are expected to be coming in the series remake. The first episode is expected to be released some time from late 2019 to summer 2020. Misspelling Many words shown or said in the series are often intentionally misspelled, as part of the series's canon language, Cabblese. This is a side effect of the original episode being a Spodermen parody, as that series severely pushes typos in both speech and text. The misspellings are used to push parodies of certain people, characters, and brands (ex. McSonic), as well as make the characters sound strangely funny to viewers. Characters For a full list of characters, please click here. Main Characters Dad [[Dad|'Dad']] (Justin) is the owner and main cabbl guye at the Milinoket Cabbl headend. A lover of technology from a young age, he eventually grew to build his own cabbl business, the only one in the area. His personality is generally grumpy, but he does his best to help others. An overthinker, Dad tries to come up with plans that he believes will result in the best outcome, and then freaks out when the outcome doesn't occur or something goes terribly wrong. Son [[Son|'Son']] is, of course, the son of Dad. He works alongside his Dad in the cabbl business, and is usually clumsy and uninformed. Until "Story Time with Dad" (S1, E5 of the original series), he had no clue as to where the rest of his family went. He was highly sheltered by his father due to the circumstances surrounding said disappearance. Supporting Characters Larry Larry the Satellite Guy is a parody of Larry the Cable Guy, introduced in "Workers Needed" (S1, E2 of the original series) as an unusually annoying character who is particularly gassy. He was at one point hired by Milinoket Cabbl, but his bad qualities eventually led him to leave the company and start his own satellite installation business. He and Dad see each other as friendly rivals. He is a relative of Nelson, who is in turn a friend of Son. Larry was referred to as Lary the Cabbl Gui in the original series. Nelson Nelson is the overly loud and obnoxious friend of Son. The only supporting character to be under the age of 18, his voice is extremely squeaky. He tends to annoy Dad. In addition, he is also a relative of Larry- he even went as far as to put Larry in a disguise to get him into Dad's RV in "Road Trip" (S1, E3 of the original series). He is the only character in the series so far that has a human voice rather than a text-to-speech voice. Lob and Barry Lobstah "Lob" the Tomato and Barry the Cucumber are a fruit (not vegetable) duo that live inside of Dad's fridge at the cabbl headend. They were first discovered to be living beings one night as Dad and Son were about to eat dinner. As anthropomorphic fruits, they reluctantly pay rent to continue living in the headend, but sometimes annoy Dad and Son into letting them slide. Trivia * Dad's name, Justin, was revealed in the original release of episode 6. Son's name is still unknown. * Millinocket is an actual town in the U.S. state of Maine. Real life situations and locations from the town are often reflected in the series as well, such as the state's highest mountain, Mount Katahdin- it is known as "Mount Cateden" in the series' signature misspelling fashion. * Several scenes in the series have changed since the initial series release to add details. The headend scene has changed in several ways alone! * Milinoket Cabbl was associated with the Telegram Messenger group The Weather Chat, a now-defunct Telegram group for weather fans that has since become several different chats. It was through this chat that Triple C TWC was requested to continue the series upon releasing his first Cabbl video. Gallery Xl1.png|A still from the (pre-remake) pilot episode of Cabbl Headend1.png|The second version of the headend scene, with windows and trees Catedengroceries.png|A shot of "Cateden Groceries," an example of the show's art style and a reference to a real-life Millinocket location Cabblguy.png|Dad Cabblguy2.png|Son See Also * [[List of Episodes of Milinoket Cabbl|List of Episodes of Milinoket Cabbl]] * Milinoket * Triple C TWC